All About You
by sweatersandflannels
Summary: Tronnor!


Troye smiled widely as he stepped outside LAX airport. He could already feel the climate change. He had left winter Australia to summer in California. He smiled at strangers who passed him by. Sure, he might look like a complete psycho for doing that but he didn't care.

He was excited.

He had made it.

Troye had finally made the great move from Australia to LA.

Sure, it had always been on his mind to move out and pursue his singing career. He just didn't expect it to be this soon.

Troye looked around and his eyes widened as he saw a blur of blue hair before he felt himself being tackled.

"Tilly!" Troye said with a laugh as he finally got his bearings back and hugged Tyler back.

"Troye! My Aussie twink bottom is here!" Tyler said with a laugh as he pulled away. "Girl, you have so much to get caught up on and I need explanations!"

Troye rolled his eyes as he followed Tyler over to the uber he had hired. They both put Troye's bags in the trunk before getting inside.

"Oh! This is exciting!" Tyler said as he typed away on his phone. "Mostly everyone is moving here! We need the Brits to get on board."

"Who else is moving here?" Troye said curiously, looking at Tyler. "You made it sound like someone else was moving here."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you the juicy details! C-"

Tyler was interrupted with a shrill ring of Troye's phone. Troye sighed apologetically and answered it. He spent the rest of the car ride talking to his family about his flight that when they got to Tyler's place, Troye just laid down on the couch and slept.

Never questioning Tyler again about the newbie.

Connor groaned as the light hit him straight on his face. He blinked his eyes open and rolled over in his bed. He was usually a morning person, but having to move all of his stuff from the u-haul up to his apartment was exhausting.

"Connnoooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr!" He heard the yell from his friend, Joey Graceffa, coming from the little hallway.

"I'm up! I'm up! Gosh! Let me sleep!" Connor said as he cuddled close to his pillow. He could feel himself slipping back into his slumber when he felt a heavy object on his back and groaned. "Joey, please get off. I can't breathe." He said with a chuckle.

"You calling me fat? Rude and disrespectful." Joey said as he rolled out of Connor and stood up. "Hurry up, we have a lot of things to do."

Connor groaned and sat up. He ran a hand through his messy hair and nodded. He quickly dressed himself and styled his hair before walking out towards the living room and plopping down onto the couch.

"So what are we doing today? Apart from going to IKEA and rearranging the apartment?" Connor said looking up with a grin as Joey handed him a cup of coffee.

"Well Tyler said that he had some news or something like that. And he wants to film some collabs for his Auguest. He mentioned you had agreed so why not?" He said with a shrug and sat down next to Connor in the couch.

"Oh yeah, I better have something planned for that. I'm just not in the mood to come up with something or film it." Connor said and took a sip of his coffee. "I haven't been a very creative mood lately."

"You don't have to film it today if you don't want to." Joey said and gave Connor a small smile. He was the only one who knew about Connor's situation. "Maybe moving here is good for you. Get a fresh start and all that. But come on, we need to get going before there's more people at the store. I don't want to fight with anyone today."

Connor sighed and nodded as he stood up.

It was a new start. He could do it.

Troye smiled putting the last box in his new apartment. It was nothing fancy, or quite big as his home had been. His room in his old house was bigger than the living room here, but Troye wasn't going to complain. He was happy with what he had.

"Tilly, I'm really doing this." Troye said as he went over to sit by the windowsill. "Who would've thought I would be here right now...in my own apartment...in L.A." He looked out of the window. "It all sounds like a dream."

Tyler smiled at his friend and went to sit next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders."Well it's not a dream! You're doing it. And I am proud of you."

Troye smiled and hugged Tyler before standing up. "We need to unpack some of my things before I get too lazy." He said with a chuckle and walked towards his room. "I have to be at the studio after lunch. They want me to approve of some possible album covers."

"Momma ain't helping you unpack your shit." Tyler said with his very unique laugh and followed the Aussie to his room. "And bummer. I was going to invite you for lunch with Joey and I. He said that he was going over to my apartment to film some collabs and have lunch together. But I guess you won't be joining."

Troye pouted but nodded. "I know, sadly. But all three of us can hang out together tomorrow or whenever you two are free. I haven't seen Joey in so long."

"Alrighty then! I'll ask Joey, and are we still on for that San Fran trip with Korey next week?" Tyler asked as he grabbed his backpack from where he had dropped it when he first arrived there.

"Yeah! Of course! I can't wait. I told the people over at the studio to clear my schedule for the whole week. So we are in the clear." Troye said as he walked with Tyler to the door. "Thank you, you didn't have to have half of my stuff already here waiting for me."

"No problem! Anything for my favorite twink." Tyler said playfully and opened the door. "See you soon! Don't be a stranger anymore."

"I promise I won't be one!" Troye said watching Tyler walking down the hallway.

He turned as he heard a door open and saw a guy with brown hair walk out. The guy was handsome.

Troye knew he should stop staring, so he smiled slightly, turned back around and closed the door behind him.

He missed the little smile and blush his neighbor had directed towards him.


End file.
